


Finding You

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Neal and Christa find each other again, they are able to see the love they have for each other without words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I thought about today. Hopefully I will be able to write again soon.

_Finding You  
_

 

            “What are you thinking about?”

            The question was whispered softly in the room as the occupants were lying beside each other. Neal was lying on his side, his chest towards the now-awake Christa who was blinking sleepily at him.

            Still, a warm and fond smile echoed across her face as the blond resident awoke to find Neal with a pensive expression. _It’s just like him,_ Christa thought as her hands caressed across his chest. _To think so deeply after…_ A small part of her wanted to blush at the memory of the early morning activities, but the second year resident didn’t regret it. She could still remember of when they had first slept together, not able to sleep as she stared at the man beside her, sleeping peacefully. Her fingers had been about to caress his neck when Neal had suddenly awoken and grasped her hand with his, lying across his chest as he whispered _“Things are going to get complicated.”_ The blond resident remembered of when and how it got complicated to quote the man thinking so deeply across from her, and how their relationship had ended. Christa admitted now that both of them were at fault for the relationships’ end. Neal thought too much, and didn’t say the words he needed to say. She felt too much and said the words that, sometimes, need not be said. It took a long time before both of them were able to have a conversation not strained by pain or guilt. Even though their relationship had been brief compared to Christa’s marriage and Neal’s relationship to Grace, the bond and understanding they had with each other had been strong. And then, somehow in her second year of residency, they had found each other again.

            It was only when watching the dark-haired attending sleep that Christa realized how much Neal Hudson was in her life. Of how much loneliness she had felt when she had told him she was no body’s second choice. Neal’s dark brown eyes appeared to smile as his inward thoughts faded from his mind as Christa whispered that question to him. Instinctively, the blond resident moved closer to him as his long fingers started to caress her skin. _I adore you,_ his every action appeared to say as Christa’s heart leaped. Soon she found herself lying against his chest as Neal’s softly combed her hair.

            “I was thinking about you,” Neal whispered honestly. The movement of his hands stopped and a smile adorned his face as he cupped Christa’s face in his hands. His dark eyes searched Christa’s, and the blond resident, again, felt almost close to crying at the expression of pure love in Neal’s eyes. To express the words that she could not say, Christa leaned her forehead against Neal’s. It was a gesture that continued to mean so much to them. A tender, intimate gesture that had resulted in their first kiss. _I am so happy…that I found you again._ Their lips captured each other’s, never losing the emotion and tenderness behind it. Christa’s hands soon cupped Neal’s face as well, breathing in sync as their heartbeats echoed in the chamber of their living hearts.

            They didn’t speak.

            But they didn’t need to.

            They knew now of what wanted to be said without saying the words.


End file.
